


No rest for the wookie

by momjeansenthusiast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fdom, I'm Going to Hell, Msub, NA - Freeform, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momjeansenthusiast/pseuds/momjeansenthusiast
Summary: Maz and Chewie fuck. Maz is a top, duh. Im so sorry
Relationships: Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Chewie/Maz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No rest for the wookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supremeleaderben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderben/gifts).



> SO uh. Im sorry. Hope u enjoy thnx

Stumbling into the room, Maz curled her small fingers into Chewie’s fur, leading them onto the bed. Her bedroom was littered with her trinkets she collected. Chewie felt himself growing harder as Maz began to palm his cock. Her small orange hands made quick work of his bandolier, and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Chewie’s knees met the bed, causing him to fall backwards, Maz’s small frame hovering over him. Maz slowly removed her vest, tossing it across the room. Chewie groaned deeply, nearly a growl. Maz felt the wet spot in her panties growing larger. Peeling off the rest of her clothes, Maz fell to her knees, racking her fingers up and down his thighs, through the fur. Chewie stifled another moan, practically a purring, desperate mess under Maz’s soft, small hands. Chewie shot her a begging look, chest heaving. Finally, Maz parted the fur at his public bone to expose his rock hard cock, red and throbbing with need, precum leaking from the tip. 

“You filthy animal,” Maz spit harshly, “Look how hard you are, practically ready to burst and I haven’t even touched you.” Chewie groaned into his clenched fist, his strong teeth pressing into his skin. 

“Beg.”

“Arrrrrrrrrrghhhhhh” _Please miss_

Maz smacked his prick, her other hand gripping the base firmly. “Please _what_ , slut?.”

“ARRGhHHHHHHHH” _Please Miss, please stroke my cock, please!_

Maz ran her small fingers up him, using her own spit as lube, roughly jerking her fist up and down. She placed a small lick on his tip, biting his thigh deeply when he bucked his hips upward. 

Chewie became a blubbering, drooling mess, quickly, begging Maz to come ride him. 

“ARAFGHH” _Please Mistress, I need to cum please_

Ignoring his cries, Maz kept jacking him off. “Hold it, bitch. You better not cum or I’ll make sure you don’t cum again in this millenium.” 

Chewie's fists gripped the sheets, holding so tightly he tore holes. In a second of mercy, Maz decided to stop stroking him, pulling her small body onto him. Passing over his cock, she moved her body further upward, her wetness leaving a trail in his fur. She hoisted herself onto his face, positioning her cunt over his large mouth.

“Lick.”

Like a parched man to water, Chewie lapped at her hot center, moaning. 

“That's it, wookie, eat it all up. It’s all you’re good for anyways.” Chewie’s large tongue drove Maz over the edge quickly, making himself feel proud. They both knew she needed to cum first, his size was simply too large, taking up half her middle. 

Maz finally drew herself down to Chewie’s cock. She took in a deep breath, readying herself. Sinking down, Chewie roared, Maz let out deep moans. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it baby, so deep in me. You like that? Being buried deep in your mistress? Of course you do. Filthy fucking aniaml.” She slowly gyrated her hips, his girth burning her walls deliciously. She began to raise and lower her hips up and down his length, sloppy skin sounds filling the space. 

“AragAHThgHJ” _Fuck Miss, Yes miss. You feel so good._   
Maz continued to ride Chewie, her finger weaving deep in his coat, pulling hard. His cock began to twitch, the denial from earlier catching up to him. 

“ARGGHHHHHHH” _Please let me cum, Let me cum in you ma’am please!!_

“You think you _deserve_ to leave your filthy seed in me, you monster?”

Chewie just moaned in response, his hips rising to meet hers.

“Okay, you filthy fuckin slut. You can cum in me, if, and only if you make me cum, and then eat your nasty sperm out of me, I don’t want your little pups Chew.”

Chewie moaned again, practically screaming, stretching a long finger out to rub Maz’s clit. Desperate to feel her cum. 

Maz came with a shudder, some high pitched squeals leaving her lips. Soon after, Chewie unleashed his large load within her. The excess fluid dripping down their thighs. Immediately, he pulled her off his dick, and up to his mouth, hungrily lapping at her center, moaning at the taste of them together. 

Climbing off his face, Maz whipped the fog off her large lenses, legs feeling weak, like they always do when she fucks Chewie. 

“Alright Wookie, let’s get you cleaned up, preferably before Han notices you're gone.” 


End file.
